Felicorpus Charm
by deliciously forbidden
Summary: Changing Charms with Slytherins wasn't such a good idea. But then the opportunity to hex Malfoy turned out well for Ron. But something happened with a curse and bound them spiritaly together: they could feel the other inside them. Chap.5 updated!
1. The most happy day, or not

Disclaimer:

As sad as I am, I do not own any characters I use here. JK Rowling does.

BUT the plot and the Felicorpus Charm, as well as the explanations about the Charm is my pure invention, at least I get to own one little thingy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The happiest day...or not**

A whistle sounded in the far distant sky. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just arrived on platform ¾ at Kings Cross Station. In front of them was the well-known Hogwarts Express waiting to carry the Golden Trio and the other pupils to Hogwarts, their second home (well first for some of them). Harry was chatting with Hermione since he only saw them today. Ron looked around, seeing Seamus and Dean giving each other the details of their summer holidays. He saw Neville hugging his grandma good-bye. His mother was helping Ginny with her luggage. He was about to join Harry and Hermione when he accidentally ran into someone's back.

"Sorry," He muffled quickly, but was caught before he left.

"So...Weasel. Bumping into people without excusing yourself is something you can overpass? I doubt that. You ought to be taught some manners. But then again with the father of yours, you can't really be too surprised with the result."

Malfoy. Shit. Why did it have to be him? Geez he really wasn't lucky today.

"If you cleaned your ears you would've heard I said sorry, but if I had knew it was you..." These last words were spoken very softly under his breath.

"It so happens, unfortunately for you, that I caught that last bit so don't worry for my hearing"

_Like I would_ Ron thought.

"And you are supposed to say sorry to whoever the person is. So remember that Weasel."

Ron was starting to boil and was ready to cast a jinx at Malfoy when two gentle hands came resting on his shoulders. Harry and Hermione had come to him.

"Is everything all right Ron?" Harry asked, giving a cold glance at Malfoy and reaching for his wand in his back pocket.

"Yeah, fine Harry, thanks. Malfoy was just been a selfish arrogant little brat...as usual" Ron was not looking away from the blond's eyes in fear of missing the first move.

Malfoy was smirking and couldn't stop himself from laughing at the three. "Well if _somebody_ was more careful when they blundered around there wouldn't be an argument right now. Besides, he still hasn't apologised for touching my back." Malfoy folded his arms in front of him to show he wasn't going to leave soon.

"I didn't _touch_ your back, I was pushed against it and that wasn't my fault. _Like I would touch his back anyway, or any part of him, yeuk._

Ron was boiling now and nearly jumped on Malfoy to push him, but Harry and Hermione held on and prevented him.

"Control yourself Weasel! You wouldn't like me to burst this cute little face of yours now would we?" And with that said Draco Malfoy climbed in the train joined by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I swear one day I'm gonna kill him. I'll rip those expensive clothes off him, beat him until all his bones are smashed and his skin bruised. I'll damage him physically and morally, just like he deserves." Ron was panting heavily when he was finished. He stormed into the train followed close by Ginny who had been dismissed from Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow," Harry said, "That was really scary what he said. I know I don't quite fancy Malfoy but I wouldn't dare wish a death like that for him or anybody."

"Yeah, I see what you mean Harry. I think he went a little too overboard. Let's catch up with him and try to calm him down before he decides to kill anyone who doesn't see his bad mood." Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and her trunk, climbed into the train. Harry followed her close by with his belongings.

They found Ron in a compartment with Neville and Luna.

"I don't think it really is a Carnivore plant Neville. Don't you see those purple dots on the leaves? That means it's a Coliwoful plant," Luna said.

"And I tell you it's my grandmother who bought it for me in a plant shop and they say on the note that it's a Draculenis and it actually like to eat spiders and other flying insects like flies, bees and even butterflies," Neville said, trying to be patient. He gave Luna the note, which she just skimmed before speaking to Ron.

"What do you think about it Ron? It doesn't look like a dangerous plant, no?"

"If it eats spiders, snakes and especially a certain Slytherin, I'm well happy to possess one whatever they're called." Ron was looking out the window and didn't acknowledge his friends entrance.

"Hi Harry, hello Hermione," Luna said in her sleepy voice.

Hermione sat down next to Luna "Good morning to both of you."

"Morning Hermione, nice to see you the two of you." Harry sat down next to Neville, who took the opportunity, while Luna was busy discussing the plant problem with Hermione, to whisper to Harry "What's with Ron? He's been like this since he came in. Did something happened?"

Harry only needed one word to respond. "Malfoy." An understanding looked appeared on Neville's face. He decided to change the subject. "So what have you been up to you three during your holidays?"

Harry talked first since he didn't do much. He spend the hot days in his bedroom, practising his technical movements for the hard charms and curses he had found the previous year in the library at Hogwarts. Some days the Dursleys would go outside for the day so he had the house all for himself. He would go and do some cooking and bake some sweets, practising for his birthday cake. The sweet delicious pastries would be for Big D so he could have some peace with him and his so-called friends. He would sometime watch TV or try to catch some news in the wizarding world by sending Hedwig to get The Daily Prophet. Not much happened, and nothing about Voldemort was mentioned.

Hermione, on the other hand, went to France at the French Riviera in Cannes. She learned scuba-diving (nose-dive?) and took plenty of photos of fish she saw. She even saw a giant turtle. This trip was offered by her parents for the excellent OWLs she got at the end of her 5th year. She learnt a bit more French words and practised her talking with some friends she made during her lessons at the sea.

Luna was absolutely ecstatic to hear news and things from other countries.

"Have you heard of the Phelicorpant fish? It's purple with pink stripes. My father gave me a postcard of this rare fish that lives in the Mediterranean sea. Did you see one?"

"No sorry Luna. I don't remember seeing a purple-pink stripped fish."

"Doesn't matter," Luna said. "And you Ron? What amazing things did you do this summer?"

No reply.

"Ron?" Harry tried to make Ron come back with them.

"Nothing."

"What?" asked Luna, "I didn't hear you Ron."

"Nothing, I did nothing amazing during my holidays. Happy?" He really was pissed off by all of them and their happy chatting. Couldn't they leave him alone for once?

Hermione bent down to whisper in Luna's ear "He crossed Malfoy just before the train departed. Don't take it personally and forget him while he's like that."

"Ok!" she responded cheerfully.

Not much happened during the journey to Hogwarts. Now they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The first years were settling down at their respective house tables. Dumbledore had finished his speech and they started to eat while discussing the year to come and mostly about the Quidditch cup.

At the end of the feast Ron was still sulking and left early before the dessert and went to bed. Harry and Hermione followed short after him but stopped at the common room to talk.

"What do you think about Ron?" asked a worried Hermione. "Do you think he'll be better tomorrow?"

Harry, who was facing the fireplace, shrugged. "Lets hope so. I feel sorry for him. We weren't even at school before Malfoy started to fight with him."

"Yeah I know, but he should've apologised and that was it."

Harry nodded. They decided it was time to go to bed for both of them and just wait and see what tomorrow will bring them.

xxxxx

The next morning Harry climbed out of bed to see an empty bed next to his. Arriving in the Great Hall he saw his two best friends chatting happily together. Walking towards them he sat in front of them. By the time he sat down Ron had turned to talked with Seamus about the try-outs for Quidditch and who they thought would try.

"So? What's with the happy face? We can see him glowing from very far," Harry asked Hermione.

"He dreamed about Malfoy."

"What's so fantastic to dream about him?" Harry was clueless. Yesterday his friend would have murdered the git right in place of he didn't stopped him. Now he's happy he dreamed about the git. He didn't quite get it.

"He dreamed he did all that killing-ripping stuff he gently described for us yesterday."

Now he understood. "Well lucky for Malfoy it was only a dream. Lets just hope he had enough with yesterday and don't pick on Ron because I don't think I would be in the mood to restrain myself too." Harry had a headache because of his scare. He had had a really bad dream himself and wasn't too happy about it.

They were nearly finished in their breakfast when the time-tables were given out. Ron was about to toss his aside since he already knew what lessons he had and with who he'll have them. But then something caught his attention. Right there, on this paper, he saw the nice writing of Ravenclaw written beneath Gryffindor in the lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Oh my god!"exclaimed Ron. "Do you see what I see?" He shoved his time-table into the nose of Harry. "See?"

"No actually I can't see anything Ron."

"Oops sorry." He drew the paper back a little. "Look, we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, and not those self-haughty Slytherins!" By the time Harry finally got to see Ron was jumping up and down with excitement. "This must be the happiest day of my life. One more lesson without the Slytherins and Malfoy. Great. Just leaves us with Potions. Couldn't hope to have it with Hufflepuff can we? Can't count on that, huh?"

Ron was too engrossed in his happy bubble to notice that Malfoy was at the table just behind him and had heard everything. He was about to take another pumpkin juice to toast when Malfoy got up and went straight to Ron.

"If I may correct you, you still have Charms now with us _self-haughty Slytherins_, and just after breakfast. Be happy, and prepare," He smirked. He had pronounced the same words Ron used to described the Slytherins and imitated Ron's voice. He had shown a happy face to prove he was pleased with the turn of events but as he stormed out of the Great Hall he could be heard muttering, "This is the worst day ever."

Meanwhile, Ron had been stunned to place when Malfoy had announce they had Charms together. _Charms, that's silly. We never had Charms with others than Gryffindors of other classes._

"Harry..." Ron's voice croaked slowly.

Harry didn't know what to do other than reply with a weak "Yes?"

"Tell me," Ron swallowed, blanching at the space Malfoy (_no, the Devil_) had just occupied. "Tell me what he said is just pure fiction and he made all this up just to get to me." Ron stood, not moving at all, and continued to stare at the now Malfoy-free space.

Harry didn't dare move to look at their time-table to see if Malfoy was right.

Hermione took hers, Harry's and Ron's and saw in the little box that said Charms for this morning that the classes taking it was in fact Gryffindors with...Slytherins. She gathered up all her courage and spoke in the most gentle voice possible, "I'm sorry Ron. But it seems that Malfoy did in fact told the truth. We have Charms with his house this morning in about ten minutes."

Ron flinched when Hermione said Malfoy had told the truth. He became so pale Harry and Hermione were worried he would need a trip to the infirmary. But then Harry had a plan.

"You know what Ron? Hermione and I think it's a good idea we have Charms with the Slytherins" He replied.

"You do?" Ron was perplexed. He couldn't see what was so great about sharing up to six more hours in the week with Malfoy and his fellows.

"We do?" Hermione too was puzzled.

"Well, sorry Hermione to put you in this too, but don't you see it Ron? What do we do in Charms?"

"We learn spells. Don't take me for an idiot Harry." he was starting to take more colours in the cheeks now.

"I'm not. But especially _how_ do we learn those spells?"

Hermione was starting to see where this was going. "Harry don't even think about it. I know he's not that nice, but..."

"Not _that nice_? Hermione, bloody hell, he calls you Mudblood. That is more than _that nice_ if you ask me" Ron was already back to nearly exploding.

"Okay okay, now Ron how do we learn those spells again?"

"We practice them with a partner"

Hermione couldn't restrain herself any more. "Precisely, we do it with a _partner_ Harry, and not on others. Enemy or friend you don't do it."

Ron stared at Harry, a huge grin spread across his face. Harry grinned back.

"You see now Ron?"

"Oh yes you bet mate, you're a genius Harry."

Hermione started to panic. "Don't you dare, both of you, to think that. Don't you realise you could lose points if Professor Flitwick catches you?"

"Who cares? We're both going to like what Malfoy will do. And like Harry said it's not gonna be noticed if Malfoy gets hit by a couple of curses here and there during charms since we practice those hard spells that are hard to control."

They departed for class with only two minutes left before the bell would ring. Hermione wasn't too happy about what was about to happen, but Ron had gone back to his normal self again so she didn't complain more.

_Yeah, I'm definitely going to appreciate this class this year. Lucky day._

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER REVISED – 11 December 2010**

Ok so here you have it, my first chapter of the tremendous Felicorpus charm, hoped you liked it.

Please Read but mostly Review to give me your first impression on this chapter.

Rated M for future scenes I'm planning in the other chapters.

See you soon everybody

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	2. The Felicorpus Charm

Disclaimer:

See disclaimer in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Felicorpus Charm**

By the time they arrived at their classroom, everybody were already in place at their seats. Harry and Ron sat down together at the desk just behind Malfoy. _Great_, thought Ron moodily, _now I'm gonna have to see the git's back during two hours._ Hermione sat down next to Neville since he was alone. Their professor just came in after them and sat at his desk.

"We got in really just in time. One minute later and we would've been caught," whispered Ron to his friend.

"Yeah, I think Hermione will give us a nice lecture about how she had to run for it because of us." Harry gave a little laugh.

"So what's Flitwick talking about anyway, I want to try out those spells," grinned Ron, sending a knowing look towards Malfoy.

"...today...new spell...Felicorpus..." You could hear the distant voice of their professor far away from their nasty thoughts, involving a certain Slytherin and different curses.

"Mister Weasley, could you tell me what is so fascinating? You seem to be fixing your classmate's back with an intense concentration."

Flitwick was suddenly right next to Ron. He hadn't heard him coming nor had Harry. Ron looked around to see who his professor was referring to when he realised to his horror that he had been spacing out thinking of Malfoy and his curses, looking right in front of him, watching none other than Malfoy's back.

He had been fascinated by how Malfoy's hair was closer to white than blond seen from up close. His neck was so pale you would think he was sick. But it was merely the natural colour of his skin. The colour of an angel. Ron thought it was quite amusing because his appearance contrasted a lot with his personality.

_He's a pure angel on the outside but the devil lies within him_.

Ron was bought back to the real world after receiving a hard tap on the head from his professor.

"I asked you to pay attention in class Mr Weasley."

"Sorry sir." And with that Flitwick returned to his speech about their lesson today.

"Now, can somebody explain to me what exactly is the Felicorpus Charm?" several hands flew up.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well sir, the Felicorpus Charm, also known as the Charming Spiritual Touch curse, is a charm mostly used by Healers in wizard hospitals on their patient, in order to feel what their patients are feeling. It is also used by the Aurors on suspects during interrogation if thus suspect doesn't cooperate. Unfortunately it only last ten minutes and the wizard law only allows us, wizard, to perform it once on a human during twenty-four hours since it is a very hard spell to endure. In fact not only the patient might suffer great pain if resisting to it, but he can even go mad because of what the spell does to the mind."

Everybody was silent by the time Hermione had finished her speech.

"Excellent description of the Felicorpus Charm Miss Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor. Any questions now?"

Lavender Brown raised her hand. "But professor, why don't we simply use Veritaserum if it's a hard spell to endure?"

"If you do more detailed research on the Felicorpus Charm you will learn that there is quite a big difference between it and the Veritaserum. I can't explain more since it isn't your program this year, but next year you will learn much more about it, especially those of you who will want to become an Auror or a Healer. And for the fact that it can be a dangerous spell, it is why I am asking you to pair yourself with a good trusted friend, like that you won't refuse the curse and it won't hurt you." Flitwick invited everyone to leave their desks and dismissed them all along the walls of the classroom, making in the way a loud little bang as they hit the walls. Everybody gathered in the centre of the now empty classroom.

"Pair up everyone!"

Harry and Ron paired up, Neville went with Hermione since he could only trust her to do the spell correctly, but still, he didn't look quite well reassured all about it.

"Are you okay Neville?" whispered Hermione, "You look a bit pale. Don't worry I'll help you. And besides, if you are willing to receive it and cast it you won't feel anything I promise. You have to be really strong or willing harm to add pain to the curse. And the latter is not my case." Hermione tried to comfort him the best she could.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were trying to learn correctly the hand movement to perform with the wand with the help of their teacher. When he finally left them to go and see others they stopped.

"Ok, I think I got it Ron."

"Think so too."

"Then lets try. My turn or yours to start with?"

"I start if I can hit Malfoy with a curse and he doesn't guess it's me, and if I don't get into trouble."

"Okay mate, sounds promising," Harry grinned.

"Don't make fun of me, you'll see when I do it."

"I'm with you."

He watched as Ron was pointing his wand a little bit past his shoulder. Ron cast a spell and a jot of dark blue light flew across the room part Harry's ear and hit Malfoy on the back. Ron was trying not to laugh and practice with Harry like nothing happened when five minutes later Malfoy started to scream in terror when he realised his skin had turned to flaming red and his hair to gold.

"Who's the fucking ass-hole who did this?" Malfoy turned his gaze towards Ron when he heard him laughing.

Ron had exploded when he saw Malfoy's new Gryffindor colours and couldn't stop himself now. It was really too hilarious to see Malfoy wearing those colours, it didn't match him at all.

"You, are going to pay for that Weasel," Malfoy hissed. He was nearly close over Ron by now and would have punched him right in the face if there teacher hadn't come by..

"What is going on here? » asked an annoyed Professor Flitwick when he saw where all the conflict and commotion was coming from. "Stop fighting boys and concentrate. This charm will be at use during your final charms exam next year so don't make me waste my time. You're not first years so don't make me treat you as. I don't like taking points unnecessarily."

And with a flick of his wand Draco Malfoy was given back his elegant angelic aspect, back to his ordinary self-highty brat. Pale white skin like a porcelain doll, with silver blond hair as an angel, and light grey eyes where you could lost yourself looking in them.

Yes Draco Malfoy was a gorgeous devil.

Nothing happened after this incident. They only talked about it at lunch break in the Great Hall, and were actually just discussing the colours Malfoy turned when he came up in front of Ron.

"So, Weasel, had a great laugh? Don't think this is over. I won't forget that you did this to me."

Malfoy was glaring.

"Yes Malfoy, I'm very sorry to have spoiled your looks, we all know that the mighty Malfoy only lives for his face since you don't have brains." All the Gryffindors who heard Ron speaking were all having a hard time not laughing.

"Yes Malfoy, tell us all how it is to spend three hours in front of the mirror only to comb your hair. Must be really exhausting." Harry laughed after finishing his little speech.

Malfoy had put on a really disgusted face and bent over the table to hiss at Ron. "You, will pay for it Weasel. Trust me, I know what I say. And all your little friends won't be able to help you, especially Pot-Head. Can't have the glory of saving everyone everyday can he? " He was about to leave when a piece of chocolate cake landed on his cheek. It had been Seamus who had wanted to hear what Malfoy was saying and so was hoping that he would speak up when frustrated. Only Malfoy just picked up a handful of chocolate cake from Ron's plate.

"Hey, that's mine!"

And received it right in the face.

Silence fell around the little group of Gryffindors who was assisting the exchange between the former enemies.

Ron was stunned to place.

"This is for your charming faggot friend."

That made Ron react.

"Seamus. Is. Not. A. Faggot." He emphasised every word. "And you, are gonna pay for what you just did." Ron threw a banana split towards Draco but he ducked and it hit Goyle.

That was when everything started. People had started a fight food in the Great Hall. After receiving too much food Ron went underneath the table only to find Malfoy had had the same idea. They were under the table at the same time so could chase the other for coming after. They made there way to the Great Hall doors all under the big table of Gryffindor. Coming outside of the doors they closed them and silence fell. You could still here the chatting and the laughing of children having fun with others. But amusement wasn't in the air here. Ron couldn't stand more of the atmosphere and jumped on Draco.

"This is all your fault!" Ron said.

"Let me correct you, again, but your friend Finnegan started all this mess not me ." They were punching each other now. Malfoy had his lower lip open and blood was running. Ron had his hands all bashed up for all the hits he gave Malfoy and those he missed and had the wall. He was about to punch Malfoy hard in the face when he got hit with a foot in the stomach. Falling down to his knees, Ron gripped his stomach and was coughing heavily. Malfoy took the opportunity to plunge at Ron and took his throat in his hands.

Ron was, under Draco, his hands encircling to strangle Ron. He was suffocating. Draco looked down at Ron and saw an expression he had never seen directed to him. Sadness. Ron was half smiling half crying. Tears were in his eyes. Draco had never felt this angry before, he wanted Ron to feel how it is to be treated like shit. He was receiving this treatment from his father and his "friends" every time he went back to Malfoy Manor. His life was just plain shit, how he wished someone as worthy as Ron could strangle him to free him from this miserable world. Nothing tied him to it. He had nothing. Not one single feeling of friendship, not even love, could be felt in him. He loathed everything that existed on this planet. He wanted to die.

Ron was shaking. He could see between his tears the face of Draco. A face of sorrow and depression. He was angry and clearly made him feel it. But then he felt something wet splashing on his face. Draco Malfoy had shed a tear while strangling him. The sight was something. Here he was, panting heavily to get some air that didn't reach his lungs, and above him, straddling him, Draco Malfoy had a face of despair and grief...and he was crying with rage.

He can't remember anything after that. His face was hurting like hell, he couldn't see anything any more. He only felt Draco's hands gripping his throat.

And he could hear him.

He was panting, really hard. And he heard him crying too.

"...don't...worry..." Ron spilled out those two words just before blacking out.

It had worked. Malfoy had released Ron and saw him. When he realised what he had done panic arose. He had released all the hatred he had in him towards his father onto Ron. And now he laid under him, breathless. He approached his ear near Ron's mouth and felt a faint breath. He was breathing, hardly, but still he hadn't killed him. Thank goodness. Before anyone saw them he picked Ron up and dragged him to the infirmary.

When he left he could still hear the battle going on.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER REVISED 11 December 2010!**

Okay here you go, the beta version (yes she replied lol). Not much changing but still, she did change stuff to make it better. Thanks allieweasley. Have fun reading you guys. I'll try to update soon enough don't worry!

Read & Review please (I know it's a bit repeated by every author, but if you write too you should know that reviews are quite welcomed and encouraging XD)

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	3. The Accident

Disclaimer :

See disclaimer in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

Ron woke up, not too sure where he was. His head hurt like hell and his mouth tasted blood. He remembered instantly what happened when he tried to sit up and a deadly pain at his ribs made him choke and lie back down.

Malfoy had punched him really hard.

It was dark outside and silent in the castle so it must be a while he passed out. Madame Pomfrey came out of her study, trying to make no noise to check up on Ron. She then hurried over to him when she saw him awake and struggling to talk.

"Here dear, drink this potion, it will help you get better," She handed him a glass of a pink liquid that tasted a bit sweet. Drinking it and feeling it travel down his throat he felt the icy cold liquid all the way down and he could suppress the shiver he felt.

"Here, lie back down I'll get you another blanket if you're cold." She took back the glass, put it away on the bedside table, and summoned a blanket while helping Ron back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep dear, you need some good rest. You had quite a fight with Mr. Malfoy." She looked worried when she talked about him. Ron felt nervous.

"Huh? Did something happen to him?" He both hoped he had damaged Malfoy as much as the git had to him, if not a bit worse; but in the same time didn't want to be in trouble to have damaged a Malfoy or he'll hear from Lucius Malfoy.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Oh no, he's fine. Well...physically. Mentally, it's another story. He completely lost his mind on you back there. I don't know what his father thinks with educating him like that but the poor boy must surely live in hell."

With that she hurried off to her office. "If you need anything," She said, stopping by the door, "just call me. Don't push yourself too much or you'll worsen your condition. There's a charm in my office that will amplify your voice to wake me up in case of an emergency. Goodnight Mr. Weasley."

She took off and closed the door.

Ron lay still in his bed, listening to his surroundings. It was a cool night since the windows where half opened. He could hear the noises coming from the Forbidden Forest, wolves crying and birds flying. The moonlight was shining through the window.

He wasn't really sleepy. So, staying in bed, he started to remember what happened this evening in the Great Hall entrance.

He touched the spot of his throat where Malfoy had touched him. He still felt Malfoy's hands on him, tied up around his only way of breathing and surviving. He badly wanted to see how he looked like so he pushed back the covers, skidded his legs out of the bed and tried to get up. The pain was horrible but he had to get up, he was sick of staying in bed without sleeping. So, gathering up his courage, he stood up. The flood tiles were cool under his bare feet. He made a step forward and nearly fell if it wasn't for the bed there to support him. The pain was so intense. He breathed deeply in and out and went forward.

It took him nearly half an hour to reach the sink in the bathroom across the hospital wing. He managed to make the ten meters with the help of the beds and other furniture all around the infirmary.

When he came in front of the sink he took a break to catch up his breath, resting his forehead on the porcelain sink to cool down a bit. When his heartbeat came back to a slower pace he lifted up his head and nearly didn't recognise his reflection. Malfoy had done an excellent job on him. His eyes were swollen with dark purple bruises around each one. He had three lines of fresh skin been ripped on the right cheek. But that wasn't the worst.

It was his neck.

Dark purple finger marks could be seen on his throat. Malfoy's fingers. He traced with his fingers the lines of the marks on his neck, feeling Malfoy's instead of his. He remembered the cold touch around his burning neck, how it had frozen him in place so much the cold was icy. It send a shiver throughout his entire body and he nearly fell over again but he grabbed the sink stronger.

Fixing at his reflection he saw Malfoy half sleeping behind him in the mirror. "Get me some water," said a rather sleepy Malfoy will rubbing his eyes. Startled, Ron turned around rather too quickly, felt dizzy and fell onto him. He was caught with strong arms and instead of meeting with the rather cold stoned floor he was onto a very well built and warm body. He had fallen flat against Malfoy's torso with his head on Malfoy's heart, were he could hear it beating faster then necessary, and his hands were gripping hard on those strong arms. His head was pounding ready to explode, his heart screaming to burst out any moment.

He was scared, but somehow at the same time he couldn't feel more safe now.

Then Malfoy woke up.

"Weasley, could you please move _off_ me I can't breathe."

W_ell not entirely awake since he said please, which is a word not quite heard from Malfoy's mouth_, thought Ron. He managed to lift up his head only to see Malfoy looking up at him.

"Oh...hum...sorry," Ron mumbled shyly and got back up on his feet with great effort and much pain. When he faced Malfoy he realised why he had felt so hot against him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He only had black silk pants on. Ron caught his breath as the scene was too much to take. Malfoy's biceps were huge, his abdominal muscles were just built like Ron would like to have them. Malfoy's body was surprisingly well in-shape but that could only be because of Quidditch.

"What are you staring at, Weasley? Lost your tongue?" Malfoy snickered, he was definitely awake now. Ron noticed how he had breathed in to make his muscles stand out and make them more defined.

Ron recomposed himself. "Nothing much interesting you've got there Malfoy." He tried to pass Malfoy and go back to his bed but he was caught back by a firm hand. Malfoy was holding his arm very hard and it was hurting like hell. As if he hadn't endured enough pain for a year now.

"Not interesting?" You could hear a bit of anger in Malfoy's voice.

"Malfoy, just leave me alone. I'm tired, I've got a headache, I only want to go back to sleep and may I point out you already broke some of my ribs earlier tonight so could you let go of my arm before breaking it? I'm not much in the mood to fight with you right now."

"Not interesting?" He hadn't paid any attention to what Ron had said and was practically shrieking like a girl by now. "What in Merlin's name is not interesting in my body, Weasley? All the girls want me, and not you and your filthy blood-traitor body."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, I'm not a girl and stop acting like one yourself you moron." Ron was starting to be really irritated.

"Like hell you're not a girl, with that face." Malfoy had a cold laugh but released his grip on Ron's arm. Ron was then able to take his arm back and started walking back to his bed.

"Oh no you don't run away from me, Weasley, we haven't finished out little discussion." He caught up with Ron and laughed at him when he saw him wobble back his way. "My, my, need some help there, Weasley? You seem to be in big trouble to walk."

"Fuck off Malfoy, and there's nothing to discuss about." He was near his bed now and was going to go back in when Malfoy caught his arm and turned him around a bit too quickly. With the surprise Ron fell backwards on the bed...with Malfoy on top.

"Get _off_ of me Malfoy...can't breath...too heavy..." Ron was wriggling under Malfoy and trying desperately to get free.

Malfoy was laughing at Ron's embarrassment. But then Ron moved one leg out of under Malfoy so they finished with their hips on top of each other. Ron was still struggling but when he moved this time Malfoy stopped laughing and tightened his hold on Ron's shoulders. He had felt a shiver when Ron's cock had brushed against his.

"Weasley, stop moving, you're making it uncomfortable."

"Like hell I'm making it, _you're_ the one still on top of me so get off or else I'll call Madame Pomfrey." Ron tried to scowl but it mustn't have worked since Malfoy didn't move an inch.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley. I'm not so sure your ego will support an encounter with the nurse right now."

Ron looked clueless. "Hum, why's that? You're the one on top of me, not the other way around. It's not as if I would have been on top of you that's to say." He tried again to push Malfoy but couldn't with the force Malfoy put in with ease, as if he wasn't trying to push the other way, to close the space between them. But he stopped the second Malfoy started speaking and moving.

"Because..." His voice, barely a whisper, trailed off and sounded attractive. Lust was shown in his eyes and smile. His hand trailed down Ron's shirt exploring and massaging his ribs.

"Humph, Malfoy that hurts. You broke them remember so don't do it again ok? Just stop whatever you're doing. I'm not in the mood to fight with y..." His last words were left unsaid as lips were put on his. Malfoy's lips.

Draco Malfoy was kissing him with a passion that was terribly turning him on.

"...Stop babbling Weasley, I don't want to fight, nor hear you. Talking that is..." Malfoy's voice was soft, discarded of any anger and sent shivers through Ron when Malfoy spoke in his neck.

"...you're just too..." He licked Ron's neck, nibbling it and kissing it gently but passionately. "...damn..." Another wet kiss but this time Malfoy lifted Ron's shirt to take his nipples in his hands. "... _hot_..." With the last word Malfoy punctuated it by nibbling both Ron's nipples and sending hot breath on them.

A soft moan escaped Ron's lips. "What...are you...aaaahhhhh stop it, Malfoy. What are you...ung...doing...?" Malfoy had cupped Ron's groin in his hands, making a soft pressure to it. Ron's breath was caught in his lungs.

"Stop talking, just feel it." The next moment Malfoy had Ron's dick in his hand, pumping it ferociously.

Ron arched his back, lifted up his hips to follow the movement of Malfoy's hand. He was panting hard because of his hurt ribs and trying to control his lust. But Malfoy's techniques were just too damn good and overwhelming.

"My, Weasley, never knew you were such a pervert." Malfoy nipped Ron's torso here and there, making the red-head gasp at every spot Malfoy touched.

"Fuck. It's not my fault. It's you who started this."

Malfoy snickered and stopped his hand. "Don't tell me you don't want it and want to stop it. I wouldn't even believe you just by listening to your voice of pleasure." Malfoy was playing with Ron. He was stroking Ron's dick and inner thigh making Ron go crazy and wild. Ron had been just about to cum and here he was wanting Malfoy to finish what he started and then leave him fucking hell alone.

"So? Weasley? Made up you're mind?"

Ron lifted himself up on his elbows. "Yes in fact I did Malfoy." He had a very serious look and his tone took out every lust that had been hanging in the air.

_Shit,_ Malfoy thought, _I made him angry without finishing him off. Too bad I won't have another chance to embarrass him like that._ He was about to get off when Ron reached for his pants.

"I don't see why I'm the only one enjoying this," he said innocently.

Shock could clearly been read on Malfoy's face. He had known Ron as a shy person, not standing out for his choices. Clearly, he was wrong.

"Why, Malfoy, you're not happy I'm gonna make you cum? Preferred it would be Parkinson perhaps?"

"Hell no. You're much more worth it." And he started his movements on Ron's groin smirking again at the challenge offered to him. The redhead did the same. But this time lust was also escorted with the challenge they both wanted to accomplish. They were fixing each other wanting to make the other cum before themselves. Malfoy was starting to be turned on with the turning the situation took and the fierce expression on Ron's face didn't help too. He had his lips a little parted, whimpering at every thrust Malfoy made, biting his lips to stop the sounds he was making. A thin trail of blood ran down Ron's side of mouth. _Fuck, why is he so hot like that_. Malfoy was beginning to let out moans of pleasure too just by looking at Ron. He had his cheeks a little flushed.

And then Malfoy couldn't take it any more.

He lied back down on Ron and started kissing him hard and savagely. He tasted blood when he forced his tongue in Ron's mouth. The pumping started to go faster and finally hot liquid exploded from Ron's cock, in tow with a loud moan of pleasure from Ron which echoed in Malfoy's mouth. That nearly finished him but then he lifted up his head when no more movement came from Ron.

Ron had blacked out and was fast asleep, his hand had stopped pumping Malfoy. _Shit Weasley, I haven't cum you fucking bastard._

He cast a quick cleaning spell on Ron, pulled back the covers and went to the bathroom to finish himself. Malfoy closed his eyes, leaned against the wall, glided to the floor and took his cock back in hand. He remembered Ron's lustful expression, his soft moans of pleasure when Malfoy touched him. And then the added blood dripping from Ron's mouth after he had bitten Malfoy's tongue. He had shown an expression of a lustful devil.

Finally, it wasn't long before Malfoy felt the pleasure rising and coming. Hot liquid exploded and fell on his hands after Ron's pleasure expression while coming from Malfoy hands came in his mind.

Panting hard, he opened his eyes and vowed that it wasn't going to be the only and last time he saw that expression on Ron.

He vowed that night that he would make Ron his, and only his.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER REVISED – 11 December 2010!**

R&R please :)

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	4. The Charming Slytherin

Disclaimer :

See disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Here you go. Have fun XD.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Charming Slytherin**

When Malfoy woke up the next morning it was at the sound of a chatting crowd. The curtains around his bed were closed so he couldn't see who was making all those sounds. He could hear a girl's laugh and boys talking animatedly. He was so pissed out that they waked him up that he was about to open the curtains to yell them to fuck off when somebody spoked up.

« Shhhh, he's waking up » said a girl's voice.

Every other voice fell silent and it sounded like they had all gone but then the girl's voice could be heard again.

« Ron? Are you alright? » she asked.

Mumbling something inconsistent, Ron opened slowly his eyes. When he opened them entirely he saw a face so close to his, he screamed.

Draco snickered in his bed. He thought about how he had left Ron last night and laughed for Ron's future (yet close) embarrassment towards his friends.

« Hermione? », Ron yelped. _Oh so it __**was**_ _the mudblood with Weasel_, Draco thought, he hadn't been sure it was her earlier, _now __**this**_ _promise to be quite some fun._

« Ron, what's wrong? You're all red. Are you sick? Should I call madame Pomfrey? And my god, look at your face! You've got purple marks everywhere, what on earth happened to you? What did Malfoy do to you? », Granger was practically crying all over Ron at the end.

« Hmpf, too many questions », was all Ron was able to get out for now with Hermione on top of him.

« Hermione, let him go, he can't breath like that. », a new voice, male one, was heard.

« Oh sorry Ron », Granger went sobbing a bit further away.

« Thanks Harry, nice to see you mate », Ron thanked him. _Well well well, here we have Potter, think of him to complete the nice and happy family reunion we've got here,_ Draco thought. He couldn't hear the rest properly since they were whispering and that other students were talking beside.

Then madame Pomfrey came in. « Children please, be quiet and go to class. It's nearly time so please move along. » she used a nice and gentle but quite authority voice.

« We'll see you soon Ron », was Harry's reply.

« Yeah, see you bro. » the rest of the Weasley were here too. A door closed and silence fell once again in the hospital wing.

« Here take this skeleton grow. You'll need it for your ribs. I don't know what you did last night but you moved too much. It's like you ran a 10km marathon. Seriously you should take better care of your condition. Your ribs only got worse », the nurse said a bit annoyed.

« Hum, do I really have to? I hate the taste of this thing. » Ron whined.

« Yes you do. I'll leave it here on the bedside table. I expect you to drink it in the hour. And don't throw it away mister Weasley » she added the last sentence with a bit of anger. _Weasley must have made a face of disgust._

When the door closed of the nurse's office, Malfoy drew back the curtains and saw Ron sitting in his bed and trying to drink the potion will holding his nose. He drank a first sup but put back the glass on the bedside table with a disgusted face. He then saw Malfoy looking at him.

« What? » Ron asked, red rising in his cheeks.

« Nothing », Draco responded while standing up. Ron stayed anxious in bed, looking at Malfoy with a scared expression while he came walking to him.

« Stop staring at me like I'm going to eat you. I'm not cannibal », Malfoy said. He took the drink of Skele-Gro and sniffed the liquid. He made a horrible face.

« I think I can imagine why you don't want to drink this », he said while putting back aside the glass, « this must taste like shit. I don't know who the hell made this potion but he mustn't have tasted it. I'll have to see this with my father. I'm **never** gonna drink something like this ».

« Malfoy stop being such a spoiled rich brat. You're father can't do everything like changing the taste of Skele-Gro ».

« Yes he can, he has to ».

« No he can't »

They continued like that for two of three minutes and were about to jump on each other by the time the nurse heard them screaming.

« Stop it the both of you. » she came rushing to them. « And mister Malfoy, I see you are in good health. You're free to go. Move along now you're classes are going to start in less than an hour so go and have breakfast and dress yourself ».

« Yeah, go away Malfoy, I need some rest because of you. I think you have Transfiguration no? » he snickered when he saw the look of disgust on Draco's face. He had touched a sore spot Draco didn't like.

Malfoy took the least of dignity he had left and started walking out. He made a stop at the door and turned around to look at Ron.

« I hope you don't have to run as much tonight as you did last night. » he smiled, an evil smile in which Ron was the only one you knew the real meaning hidden in it. By the time Malfoy closed the door he was as red as a tomato.

« So you did run around last night. Why did you have to? You should stay in bed and rest. Don't do it again tonight or you'll hear of me. And drink your potion. It's for your health. » with that said madame Pomfrey went back in her office.

Nothing much happened during the day. Harry and Hermione had visited him during lunch time. Hermione had given him his homework, great just what he wanted, and assured her he was going to do it. He fell asleep in the late afternoon and only woke up the next morning early in the day. He was feeling much better, due to the Skele-Gro he had to admit, and was really hungry.

« Ha, Mister Weasley you are awake. If you are hungry you are free to go your condition is back to normal inside you. In any case you'll have to wait some days before the marks on your face disappear. Hurry up dear, classes are starting in an hour. » The nurse was attending other patients who had and accident, in the corridors on in a class it didn't bother, they were two boys, looking at each other with great hate ready to burst on the other. One was a third year Slytherin and the other a third year Gryffindor. Typical fighting between both rival houses, reminding him of Malfoy and him the other day. Ron flushed remembering the scene. He didn't only remember the fight, but all that followed as well.

« Fucking Slytherin » Ron cursed while throwing away the blankets and heading for the hospital wing doors. His stomach was making funny noise and he was extremely hungry.

He practically ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, yelled the password at the Fat Lady and jumped in the showers. The cold water calmed him down and when he was finally breathing normally again he washed himself quickly, turned the water off and went to change himself. Walking to the benches where he left his clothes he stopped abruptly.

« Shit, I forgot to take some changes ». Ron's calm was slowly flying away from him. He tied up a towel around his waist and headed up to his room. He opened the door and nearly ran into Seamus on the doorstep. He hadn't seen him in the dark room.

« Wow, Ron, how you doing mate? Feeling better? » Seamus asked a bit sleepy. Then his eyes fell on Ron's clothing. He licked his lips. « Well well well, you certainly _look_ better » he smiled and past slowly next to Ron eyeing him head to feet.

Ron continued on in the room and took clothes from his trunk. He put on tight jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and hurried down to breakfast. He came in time in the Great Hall to start eating breakfast with his friends. Seamus was still not hear so Ron told about the event with Seamus that happened just before to Harry and Hermione.

« And that's it, he just walked past me looking like he was ready to eat me. Gave me the scare of my life, I swear I'm not staying alone with him in the same room anymore. » Ron was kind of panicked with all that happened with Malfoy, now Seamus. He was starting to think every male was gay in this stupid school.

« Well you know Ron, Seamus always gave out the impression he liked boys better than girls even if he didn't say so. He never dated a girl. » Hermione stated.

« Don't tell me your gay too Harry? » Ron was acting like he couldn't take a yes so much he looked ready to spit up.

« Don't worry Ron, I'm not touched by the gay-diseased » Harry laughed. Ron breathed again.

« No I'm starting to think I'm only surrounded by gay people. ». His friends exchanged looks of surprise since only Seamus was the only one they new about.

« Hum Ron we've got to go, it's nearly time », Hermione said.

« What? But I only just started eating. Well too bad you can go on I'll catch up with you guys. ». His friends left and he quickly finished eating before going to class. When he got up from table his eyes fell on Draco's. He had a questioning look maybe because Ron was alone without the others, but something more was in them. He couldn't put a word to it but the hate and anger Ron used to face when looking up in those eyes was shadowed by another feeling. He didn't gave much thought to it and headed past the Slytherin table without any glance back and caught up his friends for their next class.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER REVISED 11 December 2010!**

A bit short, but I HAD to cut the scene here otherwise the following events wouldn't have matched with the chapter's title. Don't worry, the real plot and all starts in the next chapter, so hang on please,

Anyway I'm currently in the middle of a story between Lucius and Harry (yeah yeah you're gonna tell me "but those are completely other characters" and yes I know, but I got hooked up with the pair and wanted so much to do something GOOD, and not too lovey-dovey like most of the stories I read) so I'm going to finish it and post it before continuing with this story.

Hoped you liked Reading, and please Review, that's the "salary" of us, mere writers and fans of Draco Malfoy and cie. :D

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


	5. The Confrontation

Disclaimer :

See disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Here you go. Have fun XD. Love you all, my dear reviewers

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Confrontation**

Everything started to go back to a normal status between Ron and Draco, as so he thought like it to be normal. His life was so simple and busy with school and Quidditch it wasn't hard for him to forget quickly the _**accident**_ like he had named the encounter with Malfoy and all that followed. Yes very easy, maybe too easy to just forget something like that. It was more like he deliberately closed the drawer in his mind about that episode and left it like that. So as it was nearing mid-November, Ron had completely forgotten about his first days back at school. But he accomplished this only by avoiding Malfoy and been left alone with him in the same room. There was no more accidents in charms since Hermione was keeping a close eye on them so as unwanted spells were not send to a certain someone. By then they had practised many times the Felicorpus Spell on each others friends. They had managed to feel a little something in addition to their feelings and actually learn how to name such feelings. They had started to learned how to read into the different emotions flowing in them.

« Hey Harry », whispered Ron trying not to be overheard by Hermione, « think today we could make a plan to hit Malfoy? It's been a while since we didn't try anything. I'm sick of been too nice because of... » he nodded towards Hermione.

« I know what you feel about Ron, but she's a prefect, so bossy she won't leave us alone and not punish us if we try something ». They both remembered the last time they had tried to jinx Malfoy and got caught while casting it, Hermione recognising the wand movements. They had had to help Hagrid clean the owlery and had gotten so much owl shit on them they were all white from head to toes, had to jump in the cold lake from Snape's order before going back in the castle or else they would've also cleaned their mess.

Now walking towards the Charm classroom the two boys were thinking of a way to get Malfoy but without been caught by Hermione. And it was hard. Hermione had eyes scanning at the angle of 360. One wrong move and she looked at you with piercing eyes that said everything. She believes so much about the unification shit Dumbledore wants us to do about the Houses that if you did something against it, it would be the end of your existence if her eyes could kill you on the spot. Luckily for us she couldn't, use her eyes as guns I mean.

Like every lesson they started casting the spell at their partners and took out ink, paper and a quill to write what they felt.

« Wait Ron ». Ron was about to cast the spell on Harry.

« What is it Harry? I know it's starting to be boring doing this but let me try harder okay? I know I can do it and I want to achieve this as to prove to Hermione that we can do it and we're not going to miss our NEWT's ». Ron lifted up his wand, aiming it at Harry.

« Wait, wait, Ron. It's not this. Look. ». He pointed something with his finger. Ron turned around and saw Hermione turning her back from both boys, explaining again and again, but calmly, the right wand movements to Neville.

« This guy sure needs to control his stress, Hermione isn't going to bite him. ». They both exchange looks that said quite a bit actually. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to.

« No Ron are you stupid or what? I'm not talking about Neville here actually. I'm saying it's our chance for Malfoy ».

« Okay but you watch her and I cast since you've got her in front and I've got Malfoy just in the right spot », they both grinned.

« Fine but next time it's my turn. You already did it last time ».

« Stop complaining Harry. It's not my fault you got caught the other time, you're just too hasty. Watch carefully ». He smiled, aimed his wand and was casting the spell when Harry went forward to try and stop him. Hermione had finished at Neville and had caught them.

But moving Ron didn't stop the spell and it hit Malfoy right in the chest.

« YOU », Malfoy screamed. He sent a spell right at Ron's face. The impact made him fall to the ground. When he looked up he could see bare legs in front of him.

« Stop it, the both of you. We are in a classroom not a playground. And fifty points taken from both of you for putting your school friends in danger. ».

That definitely was Hermione.

Ron was about to stand up when Flitwick managed to get through the crowd that had formed around Ron and Draco.

« Thank you Miss Granger for doing your prefect duties correctly », he nodded towards Hermione using his sweet voice. « And you... » his eyes trailed on Ron on the ground and Draco on his feet « ...are having detention with Me, Here, Tonight. ». With that the class was to continue on with the training except of course for Ron and Draco who had had their wands taken away and were to sit and watch the show.

After an hour the class was dismissed.

« Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, please stay behind I want a word with the both of you ». Their teacher's voice sounded abnormally calm for what they had done.

Both of them waited as the classroom emptied itself. When finally there was only the three of them left Mr. Flitwick started talking.

« Your behaviour earlier was not a behaviour of sixth years and I'm quite disappointed by the both of you. As a punishment you are to come to my office after dinner. You will do your detention in silence and good behaviour I expect. For the safety of your friends and people around, you will collect your wands only tonight at the detention. Until then bear with it. »

« What? », Ron was clearly shocked. « Hum, » he cleared his throat, « I'm sorry professor but how are we suppose to attend classes without our wand? I've got Transfiguration today with Professor McGonagall ».

« You will inform your teachers about your behaviour, thus your punishment for tonight. Now go along and attend your next classes of the day. » He dismissed them and went off into his office.

« I can't believe he didn't give us back our wands » Ron was stuffing his things in his bag and mumbling to himself about how it was all Malfoy's fault and all.

« Weasley stop mumbling and I can hear you . This is not my fault. You are _again_ the one who jinxed me in the first place. And by the way what the hell did you throw at me? It seems it has no effect. Mirror's your intelligence. » he snickered.

Ron shot him a look of loath and murder. « I didn't manage to finish casting it anyway, that's why you can't feel anything because I promise you, you would've been in the hospital wing all day with the spell I planned for you ». They had left the room and were heading down the hall snapping at each others faces.

« The hell you did, I got hit by something. Like a purple kind of light. And that was you », Malfoy was loosing patience now.

« No I did not »

« You did »

« Did not »

« Did too »

« Did... »

He hadn't been able to finish. He had lunched at Malfoy sick of arguing over a spell he didn't even get the chance to cast. And now without a wand he could only use his body. A fistfight was the only option left for Ron.

« I'm sick of you... » a fist came into contact with Draco's face. Draco stood up and touched his face. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. He spit the blood on Ron and looked at him, panting, like he was about ready to kill him.

« You are a dead man Weasley for hitting me ».

« What are you going to do? Hit me back? Hell I can defend myself you filthy rich son of a bitch ».

Draco's eyes became as cold as ice. « Who are you calling a bitch? With your filthy mother who gave birth to seven traitors ». This time he was the one to grab Ron by the collar, shoved him into the nearest empty classroom and shut the door behind them before throwing Ron to the nearest wall. His head hit the wall with a hard thud and he fell unconscious to the ground. Draco approached Ron. Blood was mixed in his flaming red hair. He bend down and saw Ron's eyes closed.

« Shit Weasley, don't tell me I knocked you out. », Ron wasn't waking up so Draco started to feel uneasy, especially with all the blood that started to flood on the floor, making a big pond of crimson water. Draco decided it was about time to head up to the infirmary because he didn't want a Weasley's death on hands. He lifted up Ron, put and arm around his neck and one around his waist. He headed in the corridor and luckily for him, classes had already started so he crossed nobody during his walk.

He knocked on the door.

« Excuse me? I need help here »Draco shouted.

Madame Pomfrey showed her head from her office's door. When she saw Ron unconscious in Draco's arms she blanched and headed over him. "What happened again Mister Malfoy between you and him? Can't you ever stop fighting? It would be healthier for the both of you and for the people around you I swear."

She took Ron in her arms and lied him down on a bed. "Well? I asked you what happened for him to be in such a state"

"He hit his head on a wall in a classroom" was all Draco informed her.

She didn't ask more, took her wand and started mumbling spells to stop Ron's blood from leaking out of his head. In five minutes Ron was bare of all the blood and look nearly as normal as this morning, except for his paleness and his sleeping form.

"You stay here and watch over him, I've got business to attend to with Dumbledore". She left Draco alone by Ron's bedside table.

Time passed and Draco was so tired he took a nap in his chair next to Ron's bed without realising it.

"I feel like things are repeating themselves too often" was Ron's first words after waking up. Draco woke up in a start since he didn't know when he had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing here _again_ Malfoy?"

"Watching over you on Pomfrey's order" Draco retorted

Ron grinned. "What are you smiling about Weasley? Happy that I didn't kill you in your sleep?"

"No actually I'm quite impressed that you actually followed an _order,_ like you called it, about something concerning me."

Silence fell in the room as Draco was looking out the window and watching the sunset. It was nearly time for dinner and the detention and he wanted to get out of here now that Ron was awake.

"Time to go for dinner I think no?" Ron asked.

"I guess"

Ron stood up from the bed, bent down to put on his shoes and got up a bit to fast. He felt dizzy and fell over again. Draco caught him just in time. They exchanged looks of surprise and Draco let go of Ron.

"You should learn how to stand on your legs Weasley."

"I'm sick"

"Well don't get sick on me", Draco called from the door he had reached while walking away from Ron. Ron heard and felt the large echo of the door closing behind Draco.

"Bastard" he yelled out angrily. He gathered up his belongings and headed for dinner as well. He didn't really looked forward at tonight's detention with Draco. He even dread it.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED CHAPTER 11 December 2010!**

I've got one question. What will happen in detention? Will they fight or have wild sex? Ha ha who knows? Me? lol

You'll all see in the next chapter guys (and girls yes)

R&R please :)

Deliciously .:. Forbidden


End file.
